maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!
So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! '''is the 15th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 15th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III learns that dragons can be trained... to dance! Yo Gagga Gagga!: Lady Gaga hosts a children's television show starring tiny celebrities: Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. #Opening Scene #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' (TV Parody of So You Think You Can Dance ''/ Movie Parody of DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon) #Animated Marginals segment #Boy Throwing Tomatoes (Cartoon) #The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (Nursery Rhyme Parody of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" / Spoof on Spider-Man) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #World's first TXT MSG (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD Ask the Celebrity - Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Jay-Z (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Man tries to copy another man's head (Based On a cartoon from MAD #105 written and Animated by Don Martin) #The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Day in History - (1837) The wet willie was discovered. (This Day in History segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) (Animated by Bix Pix Entertainment) #Crocodile springing up (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Tree (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #MAD Rebus Sentences #P.E.D.A.L. (Ad Parody of PETA / Spoof on Optimus Prime) (Ad Parodies segment) #Chimp dislikes bananas (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' (TV Parody of Yo Gabba Gabba! ''/ Spoof on Lady Gaga) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z's answer continues, "It really was that concert." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second appearance of the This Day in History segment. The first appearance was 'Episode 9. *This is the third appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment, the third time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one, and the third episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The other three episodes were: *#[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'''WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls]] *#'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *#[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *This is the fifth episode of MAD to have 20 segments. The previous episodes were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *In So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, there was a man holding a sign saying "What's in your man purse?" *In P.E.D.A.L, PEDAL stands for P'eople for the '''E'thical 'D'efense of 'A'utobot 'L'ives, similar to its parody of PETA (which stands for 'P'eople for the 'E'thical 'T'reatment of 'A'nimals) *Taylor Swift appeared twice in this episode. She appeared in Ask a Celebrity, and then '''Yo Gagga Gagga! *In Yo Gagga Gagga!, Lady Gaga had four dolls that turned into life, unlike the regular five in Yo Gabba Gabba!, Lady Gaga's dolls were Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H, some of the photographers were Astro Boy and Haruhi Suzumiya, and was first announced in the interview here. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Stoick the Vast, Triple H, Crocodile, Waiter, and Boss *Grey DeLisle - Cat Deeley, Taylor Swift, and Lady Gaga *Larry Dorf - Justin of Timberlake, and MAD Rebus Sentences Announcer. *Seana Kofoed - Beyoncé and Waitress *Jason Marsden - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Kid with Eight Arms, and This Day in History Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Barry-Banshee, Dragon, Mary Ann Murphy, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Walter's Wife *Kevin Shinick - Jake Smelly, Donkey, Hagar the Horrible, Brobee, T-Pain, Thor, DJ Lance Rock, Jay-Z, the Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb, the Itsy Bitsy Super Spider Announcer, Walter, Chef, Sculptor, and the MAD News Anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Red Death, Optimus Prime, and the Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes